


Alduin, Bane of Kings

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Atmorans, Dragon Cult, Elder Scrolls Lore, Gods are assholes, Lorefic, atmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once a king, a god above gods, he had become a monster in the songs of men. A harbinger of pain and sorrow. Alduin destroyer of worlds, wouldneverhave their love again.





	Alduin, Bane of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Testing waters. I have been a long-time reader on A03 and I wanted to see if people like what I write. That said, this is the introduction from an incomplete fic about my concept of the dragonborn, the divines, and Alduin. Please offer feedback - opinions and criticism, I want it all.  
> Thank you! - M

The world as we know it was always meant to belong to the gods - it was intended to be a garden of sorts. A place of beauty through which the immortals could take shape and indulge in pleasures which their incorporialism denied. Many worlds had been created in this endeavor and many had been stricken, the slate wiped clean so that the cycle can repeat.

With time, however, even immortals lose patience. One of the most frustrating issues they sought to correct was one that defied explanation. They called this blight Men - a sentient life form that manifested upon their worlds every time, Men were a fatherless anomally which sprang from the mists of creation without bidding and every time that they surfaced, the aedroth Alduin descended. 

Alduin was the firstborn son of the Auriel, and could be bested by no Divine. It was His task to strike the world whenever the Divines deemed it unfit, or when the persistent race of men returned from the aether.

For aeons the aedra toiled over their creation and it was many failed attempts before, through the trickery of Auriel's brother Lorkhan, that the immortals at last created the realm of Mundus and the garden of Nirn. Even though the Aedra had sacrificed a great deal, and Auriel had murdered Lorkhan for his treachery, Nirn was undeniably perfect and the Aedra at last had their garden through which they could walk in tangible form. 

Yet, their victory was short lived. Like every instance before, the race of man had appeared from the the void... 

Auriel, not wishing to forfeit the world they'd sacrificed so much for, ordered Alduin to instead raze the nation of atmora with his kin until the race of men were extinguished. Alduin descended upon Nirn in obedience, but as the aedroth and his kin came near, the great dragon was given pause. 

He moved slowly over the skies of Atmora and stayed His kindman's flame whilst he looked upon the Askeldes. He saw children, women, families and tribes. It was different now, looking at them so closely. They were little more than animals, but they did not fight or profane one another, there was no barbarism within the small gatherings of their kind. This time, Alduin saw something He had never anticipated...

He saw potential.

Emotion overwhelmed the aedra and Alduin took the aspect of a man. He moved among the askelde... they did not speak but for grunts and their homes were little more than dens within the rock. Alduin observed them closely. He realized that these were no insects upon the earth or a blight to be cleansed.

Alduin called upon the dragons most loyal to him and he and these other Aedra took to Atmora. Alduin, taking the aspect of a man once more, became a great teacher of men... under the influence of he and his kin, the bastard race began to flourish. Agriculture, record keeping, language, and religion were introduced to the mortals. Out of respect, Alduin also introduced men to the nature of his kin within the Divines - the governing immortals. He taught them of their aspects- hawk, snake, owl, bear... However, as the dragons were the only aedra who seemed to take a present interest, their worship was secured at the peak of the pantheon. 

Alduin had seen this as fitting, as his kind were the strongest of Aedra and his father their governing king.

However, it was a slow realization for the dov that the more mankind grew as a civilization, the more arrogant they became, and as men changed, the cult changed with it... It was not long before they had foresaken the benevolent governance. The dragons grew tyrannical, enslaving those who denied them fealty.

In time, their entitlement and greed had worn Adluin's sympathy thin. His temper grew violent as the wounds of betrayal grew deeper. He had given them life... he had forsaken his father's will to see them survive, forfeit his honor, only to have these weak and arrogant creatures spit at him and curse him a false God. He, who had sacrificed everything to preserve them.

Alduin's love evaporated. His guiding hands became stern fists, his wise eyes became a symbol of terror, and the most loyal and receptive mortals grew desperate in their need to rite the rebellious hearts of men. It was then that the dragons took these mortals, gifting them with incomprehensible power and strength. They became kings amongst men, and so strict were the laws of dragonkind that it became illegal for any man but a priest to so much as utter the word 'dragon', or any variation thereof.

Silmultaneously, Auriel had been raging within Aetherius. He had been humiliated by Alduin's betrayal and, intent on having his way, he blessed a stillborn child with the blood and soul of a dragon named Miraak. He had to make this new creation mortal, for he had given it the power to swallow the soul of a God. A sentient prison, of sorts, to collect and return the rebellious dovah to the Arbus.

However, Miraak refused his destiny, betraying Auriel for service to Alduin, before turning upon Alduin in kind.

It was then that Kyne offered mercy to the askelde by way of teaching men the way of the voice. She, like Alduin before, had grown sympathetic of mankind who, despite their frail effervescence, made such shattering changes to the world around them. To three particularly brave and honorable mortals, she imparted her sacred knowledge of the language of the Aedra and the foresight to seek out the scrolls. She named these heroes the Tongues.

The Tongues were true to themselves, even unto death, and had managed to banish Alduin through the currents of time, but Akatosh realized that the race of men was now a permanent fixture upon Nirn. 

To save his pride, Auriel declared mankind his own creation in part with his sister Kynareth. It was then the dragon-god reached out to a slave girl, Alessia, under his new name- Akatosh. 

He gave her great power and aided her in the liberation of man from the Mer who had swiftly taken advantage of the lesser beings. In doing so, Auriel became the god Akatosh, and he was spared the humiliation of his first-born, his most esteemed creation, turning on him for the sake of, and later being defeated by, beings he had openly regarded as insects. 

Akatosh offered the mortals patronage and fashioned himself a place at the pinnacle of their reverence. The aedroth was diligent... in time, the mercy of Alduin was forgotten, and he had become a monster in the songs of man. A harbinger of pain and sorrow. Alduin would be the bane of man, destroyer of worlds, and he would _never_ have their love again.


End file.
